The application is based at least in part upon the disclosure document number 499,241 filed on Aug. 30, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of jewelry manufacturing methods. More specifically the present invention relates to a method of making a composite ring made of either one or two metals. An outer ring portion having an inwardly opening concave recess is optionally formed of a more expensive metal, such as platinum, using well known ring forming technology. Then an inner ring portion having an outwardly opening circumferential concave recess is optionally formed of a less expensive metal, such as white gold. Alternatively, both the outer ring portion and the inner ring portion are made of the same metal, whether precious or not. Then inner ring portion is fitted inside outer ring portion and inner ring portion is forcibly expanded or radially stretched to fit into the concave recess of the outer ring portion, so that a composite ring is formed which has a virtually non-visible and a optionally a less expensive inward portion and optionally a more expensive and highly visible outward portion and an annular hollow interior defined by the opposing concave recesses and of the inner ring portion and the outer ring portion giving the ring a thick look and yet saving the cost of precious metal with the annular hollow interior.
The hollow interior of ring preferably extends part of the way, and alternatively all the way, around the ring circumference, so that the whole ring is hollow. The inner ring portion can be made either by stamping or by casting. The outer ring portion can be made by casting in a metal, rubber or silicone mold, or in a mold made of any other suitable material.
It is contemplated that the forming and interconnecting of two annular parts as described above may be used to form rings of precious or common metals, and may be used to form pendants and other types of jewelry. The inward ring surface of the resulting ring which rides against the user finger when worn can be either cross-sectionally rounded or cross-sectionally flat. The composite ring preferably narrows at bottom end as do most conventional rings for styling and comfort purposes, and no gripping groove segment need be provided in this narrowed segment of the ring circumference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been jewelry rings made of precious metal, some of which have been hollow to give an appearance of great cost with reduced actual expense. A problem with these prior rings has been that even with hollow construction, the amount of precious metal used in making the ring can lead to cost beyond what the wearer would like to pay. Another problem has been that the inward surface of the ring contacting the wearer skin can trap body heat and cause perspiration, making the skin slippery and making the ring more likely to slide off and be lost. Yet another problem has been that the broad contact area of a large ring with wear skin can cause irritation and even an allergic reaction.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a ring for wearing which is made of a highly visible outer ring portion having an inwardly opening channel and a separately stamped or cast, less visible inner ring portion having an outwardly opening channel, so that when the inner ring portion is expanded into and grips the outer ring portion a composite hollow ring is produced so that precious metal is conserved.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a composite ring with a visible outer ring portion which can be made of more precious metal than the inner ring portion so that precious metal is still further conserved.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a ring which has a circumferential groove along its inward surface so that a smaller surface area of metal makes contact with the wearer skin, minimizing perspiration and resulting ring slippage while at the same time providing a skin gripping corrugation which also permits the wearer skin to breath and thus reduces irritation.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a ring and method of ring manufacture which are inexpensive and reliable.
The present invention accomplishes the above-stated objectives, as well as others, as may be determined by a fair reading and interpretation of the entire specification.
A method of making a composite ring is provided, including the steps of manufacturing an outer ring portion having an inwardly opening outer ring portion concave recess; manufacturing an inner ring portion having an outwardly opening circumferential inner ring portion concave recess; fitting the inner ring portion inside the outer ring portion; and forcibly radially expanding the inner ring portion to fit into the outer ring portion concave recess; so that a composite ring is formed having a less visible inner ring portion and a more visible outer ring portion and an annular hollow interior defined by the opposing inner ring portion concave recess and outer ring portion concave recess.
The inner ring portion is optionally manufactured by stamping or by casting. The outer ring portion is optionally manufactured by stamping or by casting. The outer ring portion is preferably formed of precious metal, and the inner ring portion preferably is formed of common metal. The inner ring portion optionally includes an inward ring surface which is cross-sectionally rounded, alternatively which is cross-sectionally flat.
A composite ring is provided, including an outer ring portion having an inwardly opening outer ring concave recess; and an inner ring portion having an outwardly opening circumferential inner ring portion concave recess fitted inside the outer ring portion and forcibly radially expanded to fit into the outer ring portion concave recess; defining a composite ring having a less visible inner ring portion and a more visible outer ring portion and an annular hollow interior defined by the opposing inner ring portion concave recess and outer ring portion concave recess.
The outer ring portion preferably is formed of precious metal and the inner ring portion is formed of common metal. The inner ring portion optionally includes an inward ring surface which is cross-sectionally rounded, or is cross-sectionally flat.